Tmnt: big family
by goldensprings
Summary: wild is a girl who doesn't exactly know her place in the world yet. with the company of her brothers and sisters what could go wrong. little does she know a lot can go wrong. might have mildly strong laungage but i might change the rateing to m beacuse of language.
1. introduction

**My big family **

Also this is the first story I have made and it's not going to be my best work so yeah but hopefully you will enjoy this story I have created.

I was always different not in a bad way I mean it probably has to do with my brother's experiments or something I don't know but something on the lines of that. It's odd I have an odd piece of DNA in me I guess or it's just me exposing myself to chemicals, but I do have powers. The powers are a few of them not very many powers but a few of them. I can teleport and run like the flash, but I can turn invisible I can also move objects with my mind. The only powers I have I think, you see I'm not exactly sure those are the only powers I have but they're the only ones I know I have. Oh, and I forgot to introduce myself to you guys, Iam amolly park. Most people call me wild or Amy but it's mostly wild, my family and I are from japan. I think the strangest coincidence in my family is that everyone is a twin. I am not joking which I should also mention my sisters and brothers.

First up is Leonardo or Leo for short he is the oldest I guess, but he was always a natural-born leader. He is the most spiritual out of all of us. Mia is the oldest girl in our family, she loves fashion and culture I call her the fashionista out of all my sisters. She likes to comment on our outfits and buys me dresses and takes my hoodies lucky we've made a compromise that she buys hoodie dresses.

Then we have Raphael or Raph he's a hothead but I've seen his sensitive side so I know its an act but he can still be terrifying. He's also the most overprotective out of my brothers, Donnie is the second most overprotective. Now we have Nina she's a diva one thousand percent diva and she's sassy, but she's not that bad once you get to know her she's actually really sweet.

Now we have Donatello or Donnie he's the scientist and he's the one I mentioned earlier about my powers how I might've gotten into his chemicals anyway he's the brains out of all my brothers. If someone asked me who out of all my siblings were my favorite siblings I'd say, Donnie,mia, and Leo. Leah is also a scientist, but she's more of a botanist or a zoologist not like her twin brother but they are both scientists.

Now there's Michelangelo or Mikey. He's a goofball and silly but mom says he has potential if he just focused which is never going to happen. He is the prankster in the family. Nicko she's sometimes called coco. She seems to have potential, but I actually don't know but she is more of a comedian than a prankster but they both can be pretty funny at times.

And finally, conner or con or can, can as I like to call him but everyone calls him by his full name sometimes they call him con though. He's the complete opposite of me. He's not as smart as me and he can be very annoying but anyway I just make sure he doesn't get in trouble unless I'm mad at him.


	2. the beginning

I was talking to my best friend, Sarah she's well unique but I guess that's why conner likes her. Anyway, my school is kinda huge and your allowed to carry weapons except for guns of course, but weapons like nunchucks or katanas. I personally don't like that but it's just melee weapons of that sort like brass knuckles, and other things of that nature like swords I'm just surprised there's no one getting hurt. About the huge school is that people from 8th to 12th grade go to my school so it's a little bit crowded.

"So wild what's that thing you wanted to tell me?'

"Huh?'

" you know when you told me that you wanted to talk to me about something"

" oh yeah, well I just…."

" what?"

Sarah, you're not making this easy.." conner likes you."

"Oh! He does!" as her friend, she seemed a little too excited to hear that.

"Ok, I gotta head to class. We meet in the same spot as always."

"Same as always.."

"Great! See ya wild."

"See ya…" Sarah's acting strange well stranger than usual. I walk up to my locker and grabbed my stuff. I don't understand Sarah sometimes, but I've never understood why she always carried her stuff with her. I started walking to my class when I saw one of my brothers. I grabbed my hoodie and put it over my head. I may love my family but still, sometimes I don't wanna talk to them.."Hey wild." go away, Mikey! I don't want to talk. I started speed walking and not looking back he had a very confused face. I guess he was thinking "huh odd" but that's just a guess not a very good one but a guess nonetheless. I got into my class and listened to a lecture for an hour, though math may be a "fun" subject for some people. To me, math is just boring, super boring. After that nightmare, I walked out of class and returned to my locker to gather my homework since it was the end of the day. I looked in the mirror in my locker and I decided to put my hair into a ponytail. I never liked having my hair down but mia suggested it. I then grab something to make my black hair pop. a hair clip with a cherry blossom on it. I've never underestimated mia but she can be troublesome, to say the least. I then run to the spot where I am supposed to meet Sarah but she texted me that she had to go home immediately after school. I then moped to the car which only three of my siblings were there which was new. where's everyone else?" my mom shrugged so did Raph and mia. I looked at Conner he was playing video games on his phone so he didn't pay attention to me when I asked. We waited for ten minutes until my mom told us to call our siblings or text them I texted four of my siblings and soon enough they all started running to the car. Once we were all in the car we started to drive home. Now you would think one of us would want to use there own car, and your right but our mom doesn't trust Mia, Leo, Raph, and Nina enough to let them drive the car. I looked at the window and I always admired the gorgeous sky there were no clouds and it looked like a perfect sky, well what I would imagine a perfect sky to look like.

Finally, we got to our home. I hopped out of the car and ran towards the door and opened it to our house. "Home swe-" I was interrupted by Raph. " we all know what you're going to say and we don't care," he said in a mildly annoyed tone. I just stared at him with my one eye. I walked to my room and started doing homework. As I was doing that little did I know what would happen? I looked at the next problem." what the hell." I was confused about the numbers and letters weren't like anything in the world not even close to characters of any language it was out of this world… I walked to my brother's room and knocked on the door. KABOOM! "ACK!" I quickly opened the door."Donnie are you ok?!" I said in a very worried tone

"I am fine it's Ju-cough-st the experiment I was working on." I looked at the table it was completely burned and his hair was spiked up." ok, but you might wanna brush your hair back down it looks spikey right now. Also, can you read this?" I show Donnie the piece of paper that had the strange letters and stuff on. " huh that's ...maybe its a code of some sort." I shake my head." how is it a code I feel like it might be alien writing." I see Donnie grab his hairbrush and brush his hair back to normal then he starts typing and trying to mimic the things he sees on the paper." what does it say Donnie." he turned and looked at me

"wild you may be right it seems like this language is from an alien planet but, how do we find that planet that's my question…" I shrugged i didn't know what to say then again I may be overreacting but at the same time, I felt like this wasn't something to take a little note of then throw away into the trash.


	3. somethings off

Donnie looked at the paper once more than flipped it over." that's odd, there's an actual translation on the back." I grab the paper and stare at the back. It was hard to decipher but I figured it out and started reading it." thou can't continue this dimension on the fair of the scanner ...what? I-i what?" I looked at Donnie he shrugged I looked at it again it made no sense, not even a little bit all I knew was that it had something to do with a dimension, but what kind of dimension a different kind of universe or something. I looked at it again the words changed." what the. The words changed." I was shocked it changed its odd definitely not normal.

" Whoever reads this may not know the dimensions they shall behold, a new world for the bold…" I had the most confusion on my face maybe I read it wrong or didn't see it correctly. Do I need glasses?! I don't think I read it wrong the first time maybe I was hallucinating. I looked at Donnie he had a look on his face that said what does it mean. I felt puzzled but more importantly why the hell was this my flipping homework!?

"Donnie do you know what it means?" he shook his head. I looked at the paper again. But instantly lost my train of thought when Donnie started talking" maybe we should tell the others about this.." I looked at him then looked at the paper

" you may be right but how in the world are we going to figure this out! I -i -I mean it's difficult to understand I don't even know why this is on this piece of paper in the first place. I -i-i-" Donnie placed his hand on my shoulder to calm me down. I looked at him. I guess I was kinda freaking out... "Wild calm down we'll figure it out, and find the answer to it. First, let's tell our brothers of this." I agreed and walked out of the room and walked down the stairs and saw Leo and Mikey playing a video game. Mikey was losing and Leo was winning." Whatcha playing?" Leo paused the game." injustice." Leo said with a smile I looked at Mikey he was reading the moves for his character. " anyway, look at this piece of paper. You to Mikey." I show them the paper and Mikey looked at it than me." its math." I looked at him with a stare I usually gave Raph.

"I know that! Just look at the bottom of the paper Mikey.." Mikey and Leo looked confused

" did you show Donnie this?" I nodded and brought them back to Donnie and we started to explain it to them. Donnie already dragged Raph there before I got Mikey and Leo.

" so let me get this straight wild's homework had weird writing and there was a translation on the back… that's THE stupidest thing I've ever heard." I looked at Raph, yeah sure it may sound stupid but you have any ideas I don't think so. Anyway, I looked at the paper again and I just had an idea." what if we copied the symbols on the door?" everyone looked at me with a confused face." it was just an idea." I looked down maybe it was a stupid idea or something of that sort.

" Actually that's genius!" I looked at Donnie with a very puzzled look I was right for once I guess.

" ok, Donnie but it said something about dimensions why would we want to travel to another dimension. Also what if its a dimension in a wasteland or something like that." we all looked at Leo he had a point but at the same time it was a mystery that would be awesome to solve." only one way to find out, let's do IT!" we all stared at Mikey then Donnie started writing the symbols on the door. When he was finished he opened it. " was there always a swirling portal there." Raph said sarcastically. " ok soo who should go first?" I shrugged then Raph pushed Leo into the portal. I waited for everyone else to go I took a picture of the door and grabbed the piece of paper and jumped through.

I woke up in a room, it looked like my room except for the bunk bed did Connor get his own room. I looked around it was the same black and blue color I saw the same things I always had in my room. A violin case on my dresser, a mirror on the wall and a disco ball on the ceiling." I should really decorate my room.." I walked up to the mirror but before I did I heard a loud scream. It didn't sound like one of my brothers it sounded more like my sisters. I looked in the mirror" what the hell! I-i-i-i I'm a guy?!" I walked out of the room. I immediately saw four girls in the hallway. One tall with black long hair. Another with short blonde hair and one with long blonde hair. Then there was the one with long red hair. Although they seem to be my sisters. Then the one with the long black hair looked at me and signaled me to walk to them. So I did what she signaled. "Guys I think I found wild," she said while looking at the others.

"No, that's not wild!" the red-haired one said annoyed

" dudes he's wild." said the one with the short blonde hair.

" You may be right Mikey." said the one with the long blonde hair

" ok hold on I'm very confused if I say your names respond. Mikey, Donnie, Leo, and Raph." Mikey was the short blonde haired girl and Leo was the long blonde haired girl. Donnie was the black-haired girl and raph was the redhead." so can we go back to our dimension." raph said while looking at all of us. " ok raph we will it'll just take.."

"Take what Donnie!" he said while looking at him.

"Twenty four hours…." Donnie responded. Raph then stormed off to the room I assumed he woke up in. " well for that 24 hours we can explore this dimension." Donnie said encouragingly.

" well, I don't think that's a bad idea-"

"Wait for it." Leo interrupted

"But it's not exactly a good idea, because some people might get suspicious that we are not ourselves in this universe." everyone looked at each other and looked back at me.

"Wild you may be right but we should be able to explore the place," Leo said to assure me it was fine to explore. I still didn't feel like we should. Then I heard some call for us and we all walked downstairs except for raph. The person that called us was our mom in this universe." where's your sister?" we all looked at each other and shrugged. Then she waited 3 minutes before yelling graphics name in this universe."RAVEN! Get down here this instant!" we all looked at each other then we saw raph walk down the stairs. Then our mom walked away to get something.

"Dude your name here is raven? Then what's ours?" Raph shrugged. I then saw our mom walk in with 5 different watches that said our names. She then handed it to us and left the room. I turned on my watch and it said." hello Alex."

"Huh, guess my names, Alex.." I never really liked the name Alex so i won't respond to Alex while I am here. I then saw Mikey turn on his watch." hello Michelle." Mikey had a surprised look on his face. " ok my turn." Leo said with an excited look on his face. He turned the piece of tec on." hello lucy." we looked at Leo then we all looked at Donnie expecting him to turn on the watch. He did exactly that." hello Diana." we all looked at Donnie. Donnie looked shocked somehow I didn't know why but he was." what's wrong Donnie?" I said sounding concerned even though I didn't mean to. "My middle name is diana…." I honestly didn't know that but then again his full name is never screamed by any of my parents at home so I didn't know his middle name. Before anyone could say anything I heard something I didn't know what it was but something was telling me to, run!


	4. the return

I jump up and start running to the other side of the room. I sat in the corner of the room and curled into a ball. I was scared of certain things and my anxiety doesn't help at all. When I'm scared I curl up into a ball. I didn't know why I ran but I did… it just felt appropriate for me to run...

Donnie's pov. I saw Wild jump up and run to the corner of the room I don't understand her sometimes. She never usually ran like that unless she was scared which I think was why, but why did she run. I look behind me and I saw nothing. Was she hallucinating? I know she seems fine but I don't think she is or she's just faking. I walk up to her." wild are you ok?" she didn't respond. I kneel down to her level. " wild can you look at me?" she didn't do anything she just stayed a ball on the floor. I leave her alone and walk through the house which was oddly very similar to our own home. I wandered for about a few minutes until I heard a sound it was a faint sound. It sounded like the buzzing of a bee or fly, a bug. Now wild is allergic to bees and that's probably the only reason she ran like that. I walk back down the stairs and see that everyone has left the room except for wild. I looked out the window and saw Mikey and Leo walking around the corner. I suspected that raph went upstairs. I walked towards wild." wild, are you ok?" she still didn't answer. I felt bad for her she's probably scared out of her mind. I sit next to her and as soon as I did that she jolted then she looked at me." now you look at me?" I said in a slightly annoyed tone even though I didn't mean to. She then looked up then back at me." wild what's wrong?" she shrugged in response. I looked at her then opened my mouth to say something but didn't. as I was about to speak she started talking" i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i just ran I didn't know why I just felt nervous and scared I heard 3 different noises… a buzz from a bee, a weird voice, and someone saying go home soon…" she wasn't looking at me when she started talking." how about we change the subject" I didn't wanna sound like I didn't care but she seemed like she didn't wanna talk about why she heard that.." soo whats a funny memory how about that time when-"

"When raph broke his arm," she added. I smiled. " that was surprisingly funny."

*Flashback!*

I was skateboarding and I did a kickflip which was kinda cool. Then raph tried to jump down the stairs of the park with his skateboard. He fell and broke his arm." ahh!" I ran up to the stairs. I don't know how or why he thought that would work but boy was he wrong. " raph are you alright?!"

"I'M FINE!" he shouted back to me. Leo ran and jumped down the stairs without a scratch.

Mikey and wild watched.

" raph do you need help?"

" I am fine leo.."

" ok then move your arms" raph then moved his left arm then he tried to move his right arm. He just ended up spinning his right arm like a helicopter."raph, that's unhealthy."

"Shut up Donnie!"

" hey can one of you guys get mom," Leo said looking at us. Mikey runs off to get our mother. Raph then starts walking up the stairs and starts to attack me with his broken arm. Wild starts laughing while raph starts swinging it like a helicopter again.

*End of flashback*

"Now that I look back on that, it wasn't that funny…" wild nodded." yeah, your right, I am still confused on how he did that.." I nodded in response." wild, do you think we'll be able to return to our dimension." wild shrugged. I stood up and walked upstairs. I went to the room which was mine in this dimension. I paced around with thoughts inside my head. Some time passed and I was checking what time it was. it was 8:42. We just had to wait until 5:37 tomorrow to go back home. I walked downstairs. Wild was talking to Leo Mikey was watching tv and raph was probably still in his room. I walked up to them and started talking about how much more time we had until we could go home.

After a while, we all went to our rooms and went to bed. I questioned if we were going to another universe or our real home but hopefully, we go to our real home.

~the next day~

I woke up and checked the time. It was 12:59 pm so I walked out of the room and went downstairs to see raph and wild playing a video game. Leo was watching them play the game and my guess was that Mikey was still asleep. I watched them play the game along with Leo. "Raph that's cheating."

"No it's not weird I'm just helping my self win." me and Leo both looked at raph and then at wild who was angry at him. "In 3...2...1," Leo said waiting for something to happen. Wild immediately jumped up and tackled raph."THAT'S CHEATING!" I and Leo looked at each other then I looked at Wild and grabbed her arm."Amy calm down!" wild didn't exactly calm down she was still trying to run after raph." what has gotten into you?"Leo said looking very confused "and raph don't make that joke, I know you." wild stops trying to run and I let her go. "Ok wild can you explain why you almost killed raph?" I probably shouldn't have said that based on the look she was giving me." why did you blind my eye?" she said in a sassy tone" wild it was an accident.."

"You blinded my eye!" I looked down and walked off. I didn't want to relive it again…. I was in my room for a while, I checked the time... It was time to go home. I ran downstairs and told them it was time to go back home wild grabbed the paper that had the symbols on it. She gave it to me and I started writing the symbols on the door. We all walked through it one by one. When I opened my eyes we were home. I erased the markings on the door. I walked into the hallway and saw conner getting chased by Nicko. This is definitely our dimension. I walk down stairs and no one was down stairs. Is odd usually someone is watching tv but sometimes that happens.


	5. uh oh

Wilds P.O.V.

It's been a few days since we all got home. I've been thinking a lot about what had happened. It's strange to think about it, you and your siblings looking like the opposite gender. I'm now thinking of what other dimensions there are, maybe we got lucky that we landed in that dimension. I've also been thinking about my powers, I've never used them in front of my family before. What if I harm them… I hate the nightmares where I hurt them or… kill them. I couldn't dare to think about it, but I do… it's not normal, I am not normal… I just hate it when I think about too much it's strangely odd I feel like I'm broken. Maybe I am, they'll never know… hopefully, they won't. Anyway enough of those depressing thoughts. I look around my room wondering if I said any of that aloud. I didn't because the walls were thin enough you could hear one of my siblings fighting in their room from mine. So if I said any of that out loud I might be having to speak with my parents about it. Which is the last thing I wanna do. I walk downstairs and I start to open the front door before I hear one of my brothers talking to me. "Wild, where are you going?" I turn around and its raph, he doesn't trust me enough to hang with my friends after school. Like I said he is the most protective of me." to my friends." he looked at me which gave me an unsettled feeling " which one." now this is usually the part where I either book it or lie to him mostly I lie. It was a little bit different today he said which one I have lots of friends. Sarah, matt, Zoe, zack, Lisa, luke, nick, mike, and amelia. Those are all of my friends I had and everyone in my family knew that they were my friends. Some of my friends haven't met my family yet but I swear raph would kill two of 'em. So I had plans to meet all of my friends at the same place and it was Sarah's house so that's where I was going." to Sarahs." I honestly never tell raph the truth but there is always a first time for everything. He glared at me then Leo shouted from the staircase." let her go to her friends raph!" raph glared at Leo then at me and started walking away. I thanked Leo and left the house. after that, I started running towards Sarah's house. I rang the doorbell, Matt opened the door." wild you're here! Finally, we all thought you weren't coming." I smiled I am very rarely late to gatherings like this but hey it happens.

" you know I won't be late to this all our friends are in one place," I said as I walked in and everyone was already there. I guess I was extra late than usual. I walked to the living room where Sarah ran up to me and hugged me."Sarah, it's only been a day." that's Sarah for you she thinks a day without seeing her best friend is 20 years. Although I don't mind her hugging me, her hugs feel like she's crushing my ribcage to. I don't blame her because I do the same thing and she's probably getting back at me but I never know. Sarah let go of me and I walk to some of my other friends." wild where did you get that hoodie dress?" I shrugged because I honestly never know where mia gets my hoodie dresses. I've seen them at the store once or twice but its just blue and green. I was wearing one with flowers on it which would obviously make amelia jelly. She's the second fashionista I know she's more of praising the outfits then wearing them herself." well wild it looks great on you also you think mia could give me some advice with outfits?" I smile and nod my head then I heard my name get called from the other side of the room. I walk over and mike starts talking " hey wild so tell me who do you like?" everyone in the room facepalmed." mike I can tell you one thing it's not you." then Zoe yelled.

"Oooo REJECTED!" which made everyone laugh mike felt a little bit awkward, but he'll get over it in 3 seconds trust me. A few seconds later mike is talking to amelia and I just start walking towards nick. He smiles as he sees my face. I smile back, also remember when I said raph would kill 2 of my friends. Yeah well, nick and mike are those friends and he hasn't met them yet. I doubt he'd kill them just scare them. Anyway, my friends always ask one of us if we liked someone but everyone knows who Mike likes. It's me, I seriously don't like him I like someone else but no one knows who. After a while of us talking I got a call so I walked outside the house since everyone was dancing to loud music as Sarah decided we should. I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello amolly…."

"Who is this?"

" no one important, if you should know I will find you and there won't be a way out…" the man ended the call. I held my phone in my hand in shock then I got another call. I answered it." WILD! Come home now!"

"Why?"

"Just come home!" I didn't understand why conner called me to come home but I told my friends I gotta go home. So I left and ran home as soon as I opened the door it was midnight but all my siblings were awake. Also, I don't think the neighbors care about the noise from Sarah's house. I walked inside everyone was there watching the news about something that happened. i didn't understand so as soon as I closed the door I went invisible. Now I might be able to turn invisible and the odd part is my clothes can be too. I run upstairs to my room I became visible. I went to sleep not wanting to know why they were all watching the news. I woke up to my brother snoring, I checked the time it was 3:00 am." great.." I said sarcastically. I walked downstairs since I couldn't sleep. I saw my brothers talking to each other." okay were are going on patrol." Leo said with confidence.

"Alright what are we waiting for we got our weapons." raph said impatiently. They all start walking upstairs I immediately went invisible. Where are they going? I started following them. Mikey opened the window at the end of the hallway. They all hopped out of it like they've done that before. I follow them and they are on the roofs of the houses. I start running with them as I start to turn visible. They all jump a gap. I jump to get over the gap but grabbed the side of the roof. I was sliping and didn't know what else to do I never had upper body strength to get up onto the roof so I had one option."HELP ME!" I said in a shrieking voice. Of course, they all heard me, I think. "What the?! Who screamed?" I heard the footsteps running toward where I was." a little help you guys?" I say as I hear their footsteps have stopped.

"Wild why are you here?" I glare at Mikey

"Help me!" Leo and Raph dragged me onto the roof. Raph then had anger in his eyes.

"Why the hell would you follow us! That's the dumbest thing in the history of dumb things you've done!" I didn't want to speak to make him angrier.

"thank you, Raphael, I will take over now.." I looked at Leo so many thoughts were going through my head. What if they tell mom, will I get in trouble, will it be the last day of my life? I'm going to die..."Wild why did you follow us?" I shrugged. Raph was still angry. I was bombarded by questions from them. I then snaped… "STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!" I said in a terrifying voice that even raph stumbled back. I started floating I could only see red. I started levitating my brothers. " wild calm down!"

" wild this isn't you."

"I don't wanna die dudes!" they were all freaking out. I couldn't stop myself. I dropped 3 of them but raph was still floating I started throwing him against the roof. I let go of him and stop floating and was on the roof Leo and Donnie ran to raph while Mikey was shocked. "I-i-i feel lightheaded…" I then passed out. I've never been that mad before. it seemed like my worst nightmare was true.

( let me know if i should continue this or not.)


	6. well this isn't good

Leo's P.O.V

I ran to raph, he was still breathing but he was badly hurt. I then noticed wild faint. I didn't know what to do, it was all too much to take in. wild our little sister being able to lift us all up with her mind?! I then help raph up, he looked like he was hit by a car or something… Mikey stood there in complete shock. Donnie was confused and worried. " Donnie take wild home." Donnie nodded and picked wild up then he started heading home. "Mikey help me take raph home...MIKEY!" he ran towards me and we took raph home. I'm freaking out, what would happen. I am a... Failure at being a leader and an older brother. Even though we brought them home I am pretty sure we need to get them to the hospital. I definitely know mom would kill us if she found out why Raph is injured even if we lie!... Then again, dad would most likely tell my mom to calm down and we live another day.i started pacing around the room. "dude, calm down it's not your fault?" I looked at Mikey. "Mikey it is my fault... "

"How?"

"I should've been more observant, should've seen her or heard her first then tell to go back to bed ...this would've never happened if-" Donnie put his hand on my shoulder.

" Leo, calm down its no one's fault. We'll just wait till morning to tell mom what happened."

" what are we going to tell mom?! Oh, wild got possessed and threw raph across the Sahara desert?!" I then heard one of my sisters voices.

"Leo shut the fuck up! I'm trying to sleep!" it was mia. She seriously hates it when anyone interrupts her sleep. I continue pacing thinking about what happened, how and why did it happen. I know she yelled stop asking questions but why did she start making us float. I saw Donnie walk towards his room. I figured he was going to bed. Mikey was walking to his room. I started walking towards my room and sat on my bed still thinking about what would've happened differently. I eventually fell asleep. I woke up and everyone else was awake. I walked downstairs everyone was having breakfast except wild and raph. Shoot. I sat down and started eating. Should I tell mom now or later? I'll just rehearse what I'll say. Mom, wild and raph were. No no that wouldn't work. Ok, mom, raph was hurt yesterday like badly hurt so we need to take him to the hospital and wild passed out so we need to take her too. Will that work … hopefully, it will. "mom."

Mikey looked at me with a worried expression. Donnie looked nervous. My mom looked at me with patience. Everyone was quiet. Why was everyone quite I don't know, it made me even more nervous. " um, wild passed out like fainted yesterday, and raph is badly hurt so we need to take them to the hospital…" I didn't see my moms face but I knew she was staring at me. I saw her walk up the stairs. I knew she was going to check on raph, and wild. We waited for a few minutes. We all looked at each other. Then we saw mom walk down the stairs with wild and raph. Raph was walking. Down the stairs, he still looked badly hurt. Wild was still passed out and mom was carrying her."TO THE CAR! NOW! ALL OF YOU!" we got into the car and mom drove to the hospital. Then mom got wild out of the car and raph followed. To be honest he's less reluctant than the last time he went here because of his broken arm. " I wonder how we have to wait."

" conner probably a long time." mia said as the answer to the question.

" aww man. Leo can I play on your phone?" if you have to deal with 9 siblings one of them will want to play on your phone." no conner ask mia." mia glared at me then conner started begging for all of our phones. " conner where's yours?" Finally, Donnie asked the question we were all thinking. " oh yeah, it's dead so I left it at home." honestly I'm expecting Nina to lash out at him right now." are you serious you should always keep it charged conner! How the hell could you not have.`` I was mistaken Leah lashed out at him.

"Leah calm down it's not his fault." she stared at me then stared at conner then she looked out the window. Well, that was odd. We waited for an hour then mom walked back into the car and drove us home. I guess they were staying there overnight. I woke up to my room but when I did my phone rang. I answered it " hello?"

"Leo, I have a bad feeling about something."

" April what do you mean?"

"it's wild. Donnie told me everything that happened.. Just keep an eye on her."

" Why didn't you tell Donnie."

" I don't think he'll understand what I'm trying to say."

" what are you trying to say and why wouldn't he understand?"

" she's in danger…and I can't explain to him it'll make no sense to him."

" how? "

" more danger than you've faced."

" what do you mean?"

" Remember when the kraang tried multiple times to kidnap me?"

" yes."

" well, I think it's the same deal with wild except with the shredder."

"What! What does he want with wild"

" I don't know."

" We have to get to the bottom of this!"

"Ok, ill met you at the hospital."

" Alright," she hung up. We then waited until 1:00 am. We walked to the hospital.

" ok, now we just need to wait for April," Donnie said with a smile. We waited for 10 minutes before April arrived " April!" April smiled as Donnie said her name.

" ok now let's go inside."

"Leo, visiting hours are over," Donnie said in an annoyed.

" it'll be fine." we all walk inside. The nurse at the registration desk looked at us. We walked up to her." sorry visiting hours are over." Donnie looked at me with an I told ya face.

"can we please see our little sister. Please." Mikey said while giving the nurse puppy eyes. She rolled her eyes." fine this is the only exception ill make!" she looked at us then looked at her monitor." name of the person you wanna see."

" amolly park," I said she looked at me then she started typing her name into the computer.

"Room 452 on the left," she said pointing toward the elevator. We walked into the elevator. April pushed floor 4. We waited for a minute before we got onto floor 4. We walked through the hallway to room 452. Opened the door. Wild was there asleep. Her heart rate monitor was making normal beeping sounds as it was odd to see her lying there and not running around everywhere or playing video games. She just seemed peaceful. Then her heart monitor went crazy. It started beeping out of control first her heart is beating rapidly then her heart stops... then it starts to go crazy again… then it finally stops. We all hear that flatline beep.


End file.
